We Just Weren't Meant To Be
by Briskie
Summary: I did this to you. Sorry can't cover it, and I wouldn't want it to. Once again, something that I did, I caused. We could have had it all. This is your only escape now. SasuNaru, cussing, blood, MPreg, angst, character death. RATED M FOR A REASON! ONESHOT!


We Just Weren't Meant To Be

(SasuNaru)

**DISCLAIMER: **Yaoi, MPreg, Angst. Probably a good handful of cussing. Kinda bloody. Character death. So, if you don't think you can handle it, click back. If you do read it and later complain, that's yer own fault and I'm not gonna be bothered if you bitch at me. Go ahead. So, if you're still here, thank you and enjoy.

Sasuke:

I looked down at the little, white-gray thing in the metal tray. That's right, it was just a _thing_. I was stupid, a fool. I didn't want to remember everything that had happened in the last few weeks, but I did.

_He sat on the bed sheets strewn across our naked, sticky bodies. I guessed it was roughly 3:32 A.M. so I glanced at my clock. I was right, 3:32 A.M. exactly, I was usually right. I rolled over so I was facing him. I stared at him, with that I-know-you're-not-telling-me-something-you-idiot look. He looked at me with that I-know-you-know-teme look. I hated that one._

_ "Sasuke, it isn't a big deal," He looked away, out the window. He always sat near the window when he came over. He said he liked the view. I didn't get it, because in all honesty it wasn't that great. Just koi pond and a bamboo garden. It was whatever._

_ I stayed quiet, watching him for a few minutes, "You're turning into a lair, Naruto."_

_ "Am not!" he huffed, crossing his arms._

_ "You can tell me. Aren't I your best friend or something?" _

_ "Shut up, teme," he pouted, because he knew I was right._

_ "Oh, and aren't I your rival and your fuck buddy. Those have to count for something right?"I smirked. He hated when I brought the fuck buddies up._

_ He burrowed into the blankets, "Can it, Sasuke!"_

_ "Hnn, I've put my time into… well, whatever this relationship is, but if you don't want to tell me I can't force you," I turned back over. He wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut._

_ "Fine! But it's our secret. You can't tell anyone," He said, "I just don't really know how you'll take it."_

_ After a few minutes of silence I turned back over to him and I realized he was crying. That was strange enough for me to be _this_ curious. Not many people know this about me, but I'm just as curious as Naruto, if not more. I just hide it well._

_ "I-I'm sorry, S-Sasuke. I d-didn't know. I didn't k-know," he cried into his pillow, well, my pillow._

_ I rested my head on my arm. I had soft hair; I liked it, "Didn't know what, Naruto?"_

_ "I just found out, but it was too late to do anything," he sobbed. I just knew that my pillow would need a good washing tomorrow, from all the snot he was probably blowing into it._

_ "The K-Kyuubi. She… She didn't know it would happen!"_

_ This kid really frustrated me, "What, Naruto?"_

_ A deep intake of breath, "I'm pregnant."_

_ "Huh?" I blinked, owlishly._

_ "You heard me, Sasuke."_

_ "Don't be an idiot, Naruto. Guys don't get knocked up. It's physically impossible."_

_ He glared at me and sat straight up, "I'm pregnant, you prick! As in I got a fucking bun in the damn oven, and guess who put it in there?"_

_ I lay on my back. This was just what I needed, "Huh, that's odd," that was all I said for a long time. I heard rustling of sheets and the squeak of my mattress. _

_ "Look, teme. I'm not asking you to take responsibility. I'm not that stupid. I just thought you ought to know, since you're kinda the father and all," I heard him slip on his shoes and clothes, then walk out the door._

_ I tossed and turned for a while before getting comfortable, "Whatever, you really are turning into a liar," I yawned before turning over and staring hard at the wall._

The blood was obviously present in the room. Naruto was knocked out on the hospital bed, hooked up to an IV with tons of machines around him. What a fucking idiot. The blood had dripped down from the bed onto the floor; originating from, what I calculated, in between his thighs, which were now slathered in blood, too. Red sheets had dominated the floor and bloody hand prints found their way onto everything else in the room.

_"Dobe, open up the fucking door!" I knocked louder; it was way too cold out. I didn't like it. I was tired of waiting and decided to go in through the window. God knows he never did lock those. I slipped into the bedroom window; it was still chilly in there, but it an improvement from outside. It had been a month since our argument and I hadn't seen him since._

_ He was on his bed shivering, whatever; he deserved it after making me wait outside for in ten below weather. I walked over to him, noticing he was flushed and sweaty. He looked sick, probably was. He didn't get sick easily. It was a dobe thing. I sat on his bed, shaking him awake, "Oi, Naruto, wake up!"_

_ He groaned, "Uhhh, S-Sasuke?" he tried to get up, but fell back onto the bed._

_ "Hey, you're sick, idiot," I informed him, lying over the sheets next to him. _

_ "Really? Who would've guessed," he chuckled lightly before going into a string of coughs._

_ "Hnn, symptoms?"_

_ "Nausea, dizziness, vomiting, migraines, and a fever," He smiled, "Oh, and teme?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "I'm really hungry."_

_ I smirked, "Of course you are, dobe. When was the last time you ate properly?"_

_ "Umm, I don't remember, maybe two days ago?" He whispered, "I tried yesterday for the baby, but I couldn't keep it down. I just kept-"_

_ "You're still lying about that, Uzumaki? I thought you stopped after the first time, four weeks ago!" I scolded. I was really angry about it. It wasn't fair that he brought anything that had to do with reviving my clan up. He knew how touchy I was about it. _

_ He flinched at my harsh voice and the fact that I called him by his last name, "Sasuke! I was telling the truth!" He tried to sound mean, but he was too sick._

_ "Listen, dead-last! I don't find it funny that you mess with this kind of shit! Just stop or else!" I threatened him._

_ "Sasuke, no! I'm telling the truth! Believe me," he cried out, hoarsely. _

I hate thinking about it. What I did then. Maybe everything would have been different, but I ruined it, just like everything else I ever came into contact with.

_ "Go to hell, Uzumaki!" I jumped out the window. Faintly, I heard ruffling of sheets then a thud on his floor._

_ "S-Sasuke! Wait!" He managed before another coughing attack, "Help!" _

That was the first and last time I ever heard him ask for help. I didn't turn back, not once. That day made me hate myself, but something in me doesn't regret it. It made me stronger than I could have ever hoped. Of course, it came with a price. What I turned myself into…

_ A banging on my door. I got up groggy. Thinking it was Naruto, since he was the only one that really bothered to visit, I took my time. Dobe, he probably came back to say sorry or something. I was surprised that it had just been two days. He usually held out longer. Whatever, "Hold on a damn minute!" I put my pants on. _

_ As I opened the door Sai barged in, rambling, "Uchiha! Come quickly!" He ran out, jumping onto roof tops as fast as he could._

_ I was faster and I soon caught up, "What's wrong? The Hokage?" That was the first thing that came through my head. Was the village under attack? It didn't seem that way, but it couldn't have hurt to ask._

_ Sai gaze fell to his feet, "No, it's much, much worse. Naruto…"_

_ He let that sink in. Then we sped up even more, "What happened?"_

_ He glared at me, "You'll see."_

_ I ran down the hospital hall and slammed the Room 174 door open, "What's going on?" my voice was blocked out by a scream, a tired one._

_ That's when I saw it all. Naruto on a bed, Tsunade, Sakura, and even Shizune surrounded him. There was blood everywhere, it smelled. Naruto's face, his eyes were blank. They weren't his usual blue, they were just plain, and glazed over. His face contorted from his horrible screams._

_ Sakura turned, "Oh, Sasuke! He's been calling out your name for hours!" She ran over closing the door behind me. Then pulled me with her bloody hands to Naruto, "He keeps falling in then back out of consciousness. It doesn't look good. He's already lost so much blood. Tsunade's had to leave twice already. We don't have enough of his blood type here," She spared me a look, "He was already in such a frail condition prior. He was really sick and I found him early this morning when I went to go check on him. He was in a horrible condition. H-He was on the floor, covered in sweat, blood, and puke, if that's what you could call it. It was pretty much just stomach acid. I-I brought him over here for help," She started to cry and tried to wipe her tears away, but only smeared Naruto's blood onto her face._

_ "Sakura?" This was my fault. If I hadn't had left him there…_

_ "I'm so sorry, Sasuke," She looked up at me with watery eyes, "I don't think they'll both pull through. Maybe Naruto, but not…"_

_ I shut my eyes, my breathing stopped. I knew the answer to my question. I still had to ask, "Both? Sakura, what do you mean?"_

_ "I thought you knew, Sasuke. I mean it's pretty obvious you're the father. He's always going over to your place and doesn't return till morning."_

_ "The father?" So he hadn't been lying._

_ "Y-Yes, nine weeks along, but the severity and neglect of the sickness and stress on his body, not to mention that he probably fell off his bed and injured himself and it triggered a… A miscarriage," She cried out, "I've… I've never seen him c-cry so hard. He tried to hold him in and we helped how we could, but we were too late. S-Sorry. I'm s-sorry. If someone had found him earlier, then maybe…!"_

_ "Hnn, I see," I walked over to his side. He was awake, still screaming, still bleeding._

_ He smiled weakly, "T-Teme, you came back," He tried to reach for my hand, but I pulled away._

_ "Don't touch me," I said._

_ "Sasuke, please, don't aban-!"He broke out into another shrilling scream._

_ "Shizune! More blankets! He's losing more blood!" Tsunade called out and Shizune ran out of the room to complete her task._

_ Naruto gasped, "I'm glad you came back, Sasuke," He closed his eyes and was unconscious within seconds. Minutes passed by as I stood there thinking of what I'd caused._

_ Sakura's light voice, "We managed to stop the bleeding. I t-think… I'm pretty sure that N-Naruto will pull through. We'll give you a few minutes. We can't do much more," The clang of metal before she walked up to me, "Sasuke… Sasuke-kun, if you want to see, it's over there," She hesitantly nodded to a metal tray on a table across the room. Tsunade and Sakura walked out, shutting the door with a gentle pull. Only seconds elapsed before I heard a drained thud come from the hallway. Hiccups, and sobs. Sakura was crying now. _

_ "Dobe," I gave him a light peck on the forehead, before walking to the tray. I knew who was in there. My child, my heir, and the baby I would never hold in my arms. I had done this. I looked into the tray and didn't want to look away. _

I finally moved away when I heard a soft moan from the bed, "Nghh, S-Sasuke?" His legs were still propped up and I could see everything down there; although it was hard to distinguish anything with all the blood and blankets.

"Idiot," I greeted walking over, trying to cover the tray from his view.

He tried to sit up suddenly, "T-The baby?" He clutched his stomach and winced, "Is he okay?"

"He? A son?" I narrowed my eyes, feeling the guilt, "Dobe."

"Mhmm," He nodded, a determined look in his eyes, "It's a boy, teme."

"How… Could you have known, baka?" I directed my attention to where his hand lay tenderly against the blood dyed sheets that were placed carelessly on his stomach. I wanted to look in that tray again.

"Kyuu told me so," He laughed, wincing, then lay down again, "I'm guessing she's right."

"Hn," I looked straight at the door. Nothing to say.

I could feel his eyes glued to my face. After a few minutes the panic rose up from him, "Please! Please, tell me he's okay. I tried to get up, but there was already so much blood on the floor and I c-couldn't manage to… And K-Kyuubi couldn't help with the pain or anything 'cause her chakra would only hurt h-him," He hurriedly sat up and grabbed on to my shirt, trying not to cry.

"Naruto, listen…" I should tell him. He should know the truth.

"Sasuke… Sasuke, please, I've never wanted anything more. W-When I first found out about the little guy I wasn't too thrilled, but then I realized that he needed me. I could give him the love that I didn't get. And I didn't want to let him go. After I told you I was lost and worried, 'cause I didn't know what you would do… I mean, if I showed you proof of your baby would you accept him or… Or would you reject him like you did the first time. I was scared. I was scared, 'cause I love you and I love him, and I don't think I could ever choose between the two of you," He tugged on my shirt tight.

"Naruto, I don't want to lie to you anymore," I wanted to cry, but I didn't 'cause, for some reason, I just couldn't. He didn't deserve the truth.

"What's one more lie after a thousand?" He hugged my waist firmly, "Please… Please, teme."

I kissed the top of his head. I reached down grazing my finger tips on the shirt over his stomach. I watched, mystified, and slipped my fingers under his shirt. This could have been different, "Dobe, you're such an idiot. He's right here. He's safe and we'll always keep him that way. Not that he'd need to be protected, 'cause he's a Uchiha," I tried to smirk, I really did, but I think, for the first time in my life, it didn't come out right.

Naruto looked up at me, crying, "Teme, you're such an ass… Thanks. Thanks, Sasuke. I-I'm going to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, alright. I'll watch over you and our baby," I tried to give him a reassuring look.

He closed his eyes and smiled. I walked over to the table, where all of the metal, bloody trays were. On a tray was a scalpel, a shiny, sharp one. I grabbed it and headed back to Naruto, taking in my son one last time. He was white-gray and tiny, just barely pink. He probably would've looked a lot like Naruto, even though my genes are more dominant, 'cause he's unpredictable that way. I leaned over Naruto, kissed him on the lips. He was so pretty, Naruto, I mean. He was beautiful. I found myself dragging the scalpel across his throat. His eyes shot open and I took a good look at them. This was the last time. Death would forever be our only escape, "Dobe."

He opened his mouth to grin at me, but all I saw was blood, again. I felt like I was going insane, like when my family was killed the first time. I guess the first time wasn't good enough for whatever kind of god there is up there, because I lost my family twice. Both times helpless and weak. I had turned into a monster and I was powerful. I guess I shouldn't complain, but after a while of having so much power you start to think about stuff. Honestly, why did I need the power in the first place; I had nothing left to fight for. Well, at least I had power and that's what I'd been after, wasn't it?

_We weren't meant to friends._

_ We weren't meant to be rivals._

_ We weren't meant to be lovers._

_We just weren't meant to be._

**A/N: **Alright, take it in... I know... I can't believe I even wrote that. It shouldn't really surprise me, but holy fuck. Yeah. This one is kinda old, but I cleaned it up a bit. Please review, lovers! Let me know how you felt about it. Want more stuff like this or have you had your fill? Any ideas on something else I could do?


End file.
